1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with a lighting and/or signaling module, notably for a vehicle. The invention also deals with a lighting and/or signaling module support as well as a lighting and/or signaling device comprising the module and/or the support.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of light sources of the light-emitting diode (LED) type is becoming increasingly commonplace in motor vehicle headlights and signaling lights. The LEDs have a significantly longer lifetime than the incandescent lamps, namely a routine lifetime greater than 10 000 hours, even ranging up to 35 000 and even 50 000 hours, or significantly more than the lifetime of a motor vehicle. The lifetime of an LED is, however, linked to its operating conditions, namely its operating temperature and the current passing through it. These operating conditions are generally controlled so that the LEDs installed in the vehicle headlights and signaling devices retain a lifetime that is in principle greater than the lifetime of the vehicle and are consequently generally not removable or replaceable.
The same does not apply for the vehicle headlights and signaling devices with conventional incandescent lamps which have to be able to be replaced easily. The regulations, in particular European, relating to vehicle lighting and/or signaling moreover have recently required the user of the vehicle to be able to access the conventional lamps with a view to their replacement.
The lifetime of the LEDs embedded in vehicle headlights and signaling devices can also be influenced, more particularly shortened, according to various parameters linked mainly to the immediate environment. Given the recent nature of the use of LEDs for vehicle lighting and/or signaling, there is as yet very little experience as to long-term durability of these LEDs in these operating conditions. Many opinions agree that defects risk appearing with time and that LED replacements may prove necessary.
The patent document WO 2006/066531 A1, which is equivalent to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0130308, which publication issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,562, discloses a light source module of LED type with rapid mounting. In addition to one or more light sources of LED type, this module comprises a heat dissipator for cooling the light source or sources as well as a rapid fixing device of the bayonet type. This teaching is advantageous from an ease-of-mounting viewpoint, notably that the corresponding assembly comprising light source(s) and heat dissipator can be rapidly and easily replaced. The replacement of one or more light sources of a lighting and/or signaling module, in particular of a headlight, is, however, a potential source of misalignment of the beam. This is particularly true for the LED headlights with beam cut-off. This is because the position of the light source has a direct influence on the cut-off. The solution proposed by this document consequently does not allow the user of the vehicle to replace the light source given that a meticulous adjustment will then be necessary. Such an adjustment is not within the scope of an everyday vehicle servicing department. A removal of the headlight from the vehicle will consequently be necessary.
The patent document FR 2 917 348 A1 discloses a lighting and/or signaling device for a motor vehicle in which the light source is borne by a support that is removable relative to the housing of the device. More specifically, the lens of the device includes an opening through which the light source and its support are positioned. The light source essentially lights in a direction opposite to the lighting and/or signaling direction of the device, a reflector of parabolic type being arranged in the housing facing the light source so as to reflect the rays emitted by the source in the main direction of lighting and/or signaling of the device. Access to the light source is obtained from the outside of the device and of the vehicle. This arrangement offers the advantage of not requiring the presence of an empty space for the passage of the hand of a service engineer or of a tool used by the latter when replacing the light source. This mounting is, however, essentially limited to the light sources of incandescent type. This is because the light sources of LED type are arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB) equipped with a heat dissipator for cooling the LED or LEDs. The mounting provided in this teaching is difficult to apply to a light source of the LED type because of the bulk of these components.
The patent document FR 2 727 190 A1 discloses a headlight for a motor vehicle, in which the housing comprises a rear cover mounted to pivot on the housing. The opening of the housing by pivoting the cover provides access to the main light source. The cover also supports an additional light source for the position light function. The technical solution disclosed in this document is advantageous from a viewpoint of ease of replacement of the light sources but is difficult to apply to light sources of the LED type.
Generally, it should be noted that the architecture of the light sources of the LED type is radically different from that of the incandescent light sources. As already mentioned, the LEDs are usually arranged directly on a board (PCB) which is provided with one or more heat dissipators for cooling the LED or LEDs. This arrangement gives the LED and its equipment a certain bulk. Furthermore, some headlights or rear lights can have LED arrangements that confer upon them an individual nature or even a “signature”. The replacements of one or more of the LEDs of such a lighting device may necessitate the removal of the device in a specialist workshop.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for implementing the solutions for facilitating replacement of LED-type light sources on a vehicle.